elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes
Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes Treść Oryginał= Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes by Destri Melarg Notes on the Redguards, their history and their heroes. This is a publishers proof of the initial draft of my book, REDGUARDS, THEIR HISTORY AND THEIR HEROES. The following is a collection of the tales, myths and history of the Redguards. Much of their history is shrouded in mystery and in the mists of time. It is hard to distinguish between myths, and real history. Below are the first chapters of the draft by Destri Melarg Author's note as translated into the Modern Tongue of Hammerfell: Frandar Hunding was born in 2356 in the old way of reckoning, in our beloved deserts of the old land. The traditional rule of emperors had been overthrown in 2012, and although each successive emperor remained the figurehead of the empire, his powers were very much reduced. Since that time, our people saw 300 years of almost continuous civil war between the provincial lords, warrior monks and brigands, all fighting each other for land and power. Our people once were artisans, poets, and scholars, but the ever evolving strife made the way the sword inevitable - the song of the blade through the air, through flesh and bone, its ring against armor: an answer to our prayers. In the time of Lord Frandar the first Warrior Prince, lords called Yokeda built huge stone castles to protect themselves and their lands, and castle towns outside the walls begin to grow up. In 2245, however, Mansel Sesnit came to the fore. He became the Elden Yokeda, or military dictator, and for eight years succeeded in gaining control of almost the whole empire. When Sesnit was assassinated in2253,a commoner took over the government. Randic Torn continued the work of unifying the Empire which Sesnit had begun, ruthlessly putting down any traces of insurrection. He revived the old gulf between the warriors - the sword singers - and the commoners by introducing restrictions on the wearing of swords. "Torn's Sword-hunt", as it was known, meant that only the singers were allowed to wear swords, which distinguished them from the rest of the population. Although Torn did much to settle the empire into its pre-strife ways, by the time of his death in 2373 internal disturbances still had not been completely eliminated. Upon his death, civil war broke out in earnest; war that made the prior 300 year turmoil pale in comparison. It was in this period that Frandar Hunding grew up. Hunding belonged to the sword-singers. This element of empire society grew from the desert artisans and was initially recruited from the young sons and daughters of the high families. They built the first temple to the unknown gods of War and build a training hall "The Hall of the Virtues of War". Within a few generations the way of the sword - the song of the blade - had become their life. The people of the blade kept their poetry and artisanship in building beautiful swords woven with magic and powers from the unknown gods. The greatest among them became known as Ansei or "Saints of the Sword". Each of these began their own training schools teaching their individual way of the sword. Those Ansei of the highest virtue wandered the country side engaging in battle, righting wrongs, and seeking to end the strife. To sum it up. Hunding, was a sword-singer, a master, no, a Master Ansei at a time when the peak of the strife was reborn out of the chaos of Torn's death. Many singers put up their swords and became artists, for the pull of the artisan heritage was strong; but others, like Hunding pursued the ideal of the warrior searching for enlightenment through the perilous paths of the Sword. Duels of revenge and tests of skill were common place, and fencing schools multiplied. Frandar do Hunding Hel Ansei No Shira, or as he is commonly known Frandar Hunding, was born in the far desert marches in the province of High Desert. Hunding is the name of the High Desert region near where he was born. No Shira means noble person or person of noble birth and Hel Ansei is his title of Sword Sainthood. Hunding's ancestors reach back to the beginning of recorded time in the high desert and were artisans and mystics, his grandfather was a retainer of the Elden Yokeda, Mansel Sesnit, and led many of the battles of unification prior to Sesnit's assassination. When he was 14, Hunding's father died in the one of the many insurrections, and he was left to support his mother and four brothers. His prowess with the sword however, made his life both difficult and easy. Easy in that his services came in great demand as a guardian and escort. Hard in that his reputation preceded him, and many awaited their turn to face him in battle and gain instant fame through his defeat. By the time Hunding was 30 he had fought and won more than 90 duels killing all his opponents. He became virtually invincible with the sword, gaining such skill and mastery that he finally stopped using the real swords created through the artisanship of his people and began using the Shehai or "way of the spirit sword". All sword singers learn through their intense training and devotion to the gods of war and way of the sword, the forms of discipline that allow the creation of the spirit sword. This is a simple form of magic or mind mastery where by a image of a sword is formed from pure thought. The sword singer forms the sword by concentrating, and it takes shape in his hand - usually a pale thing of light, misty and insubstantial, a thing of beauty perhaps, a symbol of devotion to the Way and the gods, but no weapon. However, those Ansei of the highest level and sensitivity and those with talent in magic, can at times of stress, form a spirit sword, the Shehai which is far more than light and air - it is an unstoppable weapon of great might, a weapon which can never be taken from the owner without also taking his mind. The Shehai became Hunding's weapon, and with this he slew bands of brigands and wandering monsters than infested the land. Finally upon finishing his 90th duel, defeating the evil Lord Janic and his seven lich followers, he was satisfied that he was indeed invincible. Hunding then turned to formulating his philosophy of the Way of the Sword. He wrote his Learnings down in the BOOK OF CIRCLES while living as a hermit in a cave in the mountains of high desert in his sixtieth year. In that year Hunding having enlisted in the many battles of the empire, defeating all opponents, had thought himself ready for death and retired to his cave to capture his strategy and mystical visions to share with other Sword Singers. It was after his completion of the scroll of the Circle that the Singers found him composing his death poem and preparing to join the gods of war in final rest. At sixty he was a vigorous man, who thought himself through with life, but his people,the sword-singers needed him. They needed him as never before. Torn's Sword Hunt, had separated the Singers from the common people, and the rise of the Last Emperor began the last great strife of the desert empire. The Emperor and his consort Elisa's final effort to wrest control of the empire from the people by destroying the sword-singers. Hira vowed to search out every Singer with his Brigand army composed of Orcs and castoffs of the wars of the empire, and to scourge them from the face of the planet. The Sword Singers were never a numerous people. The harsh desert kept the births few, and growing up in the unforgiving wastes eliminated all but those of iron spirit and will. Thus the final strife which became knows as the "War of the Singers" found the people of the sword unprepared and unready to join together their individually great skills into an army that could defend their homes and lives. Frandar Hunding was sought out, his death poem interrupted, and unceremoniously command of the singers was thrust upon him. To the unknown gods of war great thanks is owed that Hunding had the time in his cave to write down his years of accumulated wisdom, of strategy, of the way of the Shehai. The singers fled from their camps up into the desert hills and mountains. Fled to the foot of Hattu "the father of Mountains" where Hunding had gone to write in peace and to die, and there these remnants formed into the Army of the Circle - they learned Hunding's Way, his strategies his tactics, and the final great vision for a master stroke. Hunding devised a plan of seven battles leading the Armies of Hira further and further into the wilderness to the foot of Hattu, where the final battle could be fought. Hunding called his plan the "Hammer and the Anvil". With each battle Hunding's Singers would further learn his strategies and tactics, grow strong in the use of the Shehai, and be ready to defeat their opponents in the seventh battle. And thus it was, the six first battles were waged, each neither victory or defeat, each leading to the next. The larger armies of Hira following the small army of Hunding. Outnumbered thirty to one, the singers never faltered from the Way. The stage was set, Hira and his Army maneuvered to the base of Hattu Mountain, where the hammer blow was delivered. The battle was pitched, and many singers fell that day. Hunding knew, that the singers who lived would be few, but Hira and his empire of evil would not live and so it went. At the end Hunding and less that twenty thousand Singers survived the day, but no army of evil was left to pillage and murder, more than three hundred thousand fell that day on Hattu. Of those who were left to run and live, all were scattered to the four winds, and organized force no more. The singers packed their lives, folded their tents, mourned their dead, and followed Hunding to the great port city of Arch, in the province of Seawind. There Hunding had a flotilla of ships waiting. The Singers left their desert for a new land. No longer welcome in the desert empire, they left to be sung about and spoken of in legend. The final great warrior, the singers of Shehai, the Book of Circles, all leaving that land where their virtue was unappreciated. Red, red with blood they were in the eyes of the gentle citizenry, never mind that they had saved them from a great evil. The singers vowed to learn new ways as they traveled across the great ocean to their new land. To adopt a new name, but to honor the past. In honor of their final battle, they named their new land Hammerfell and adopted the name Redguards. In honor to Hunding the great warrior prince, each household in Hammerfell has a place by the hearth an alcove really, just a niche, big enough to hold the scroll - The Book of Circles. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Redgardowie, Ich Historia i Ich Bohaterzy autorstwa Destri Melarg Notatki o redgardach, ich historii i ich bohaterach. To jest dowód oryginalnej wersji roboczej mojej książki, wystawiony przez wydawcę, REDGARDOWIE, ICH HISTORIA I ICH BOHATERZY. Następującym jest kolekcja baśni, mitów i historii Redgardów. Wiele z ich historii jest okryte tajemnicą i mgłą wieków. Jest trudnym rozróżnić, co jest mitem, a co prawdziwą historią. Poniżej znajdują się pierwsze rozdziały wersji roboczej autorstwa Destri Melarg. Nota autora jak przetłumaczono na nowoczesny język Hammerfell: Frandar Hunding urodził się w 2356 starego sposobu rachuby, na naszych ukochanych pustyniach starej ziemi. Tradycyjne rządy cesarskie zostały obalone w 2012 i jako że każdy następny cesarz pozostawał marionetkową głową cesarstwa, jego władza była bardzo umniejszona. Od tego czasu, nasi ludzie ujrzeli 300 lat prawie nieprzerwanej wojny domowej między prowincjonalnymi panami, mnichami wojownikami i bandytami, wszyscy zwalczali się wzajemnie o ziemię i władzę. Nasz lud składał się onegdaj z rzemieślników, poetów i uczonych, ale wiecznie rozwijający się konflikt sprawił, że ścieżka miecza stała się nieuniknioną – pieśń ostrza przez powietrze, przez ciało i kość, dźwięczy przeciw zbroi: Odpowiedzi na nasze modlitwy. W czasach Wielkiego Pana Frandara pierwszego Księcia Wojownika, panowie zwani Yokeda zbudowali wielkie kamienne zamki, by bronić siebie i ich ziemie, i zamkowe miasta poza murami zaczęły rosnąć. W 2245 jednakże Mansel Sesnit wyszedł na przodownictwo. Stał się Starszym Yokeda lub dyktatorem wojskowym i przez osiem lat udanie zdobywał władzę nad prawie całym cesarstwem. Gdy Sesnit został zamordowany w 2253, po władzę sięgnął człowiek z ludu i przejął rządy. Randic Thorn kontynuował dzieło jednoczenia Cesarstwa, które Sesnit zaczął, bezwzględnie dławiąc każdy ślad powstania. Ożywił starą przepaść między wojownikami – pieśniarzami miecza – a chamami, przez wprowadzenie ograniczeń na noszenie mieczy. „Torna Polowanie na Miecze”, jak było ono znane, oznaczało, że tylko pieśniarzom pozwalano nosić miecze, co odróżniało ich od reszty populacji. Choć Torn uczynił wiele, by ustanowić cesarstwo na jego ścieżkę sprzed konfliktu, w czasie jego śmierci w 2373 wewnętrzne niepokoje ciągle nie były całkowicie wyeliminowane. Po jego śmierci w zadatku wybuchła wojna domowa, wojna, która sprawiła, że poprzednie 300 lat zamieszek wypadły blado w porównaniu. To właśnie w tym okresie dorastał Frandar Hunding. Hunding należał do pieśniarzy miecza. Ten element cesarskiego społeczeństwa wykształcił się od pustynnych rzemieślników i byli początkowo zaciągani od młodych synów i córek wysokich rodów. Zbudowali oni pierwszą świątynię dla nieznanych bogów wojny i wybudowali halę treningową „Halę Cnót Wojny”. W ciągu kilku pokoleń droga miecza – pieśń ostrza – stała się ich życiem. Ludzie ostrza utrzymali swoje poezję i rzemieślnictwo, budując piękne miecze przewlekanych magią i mocą od nieznanych bogów. Najznamienitsi z nich stali się znani jako Ansei lub „Święci Miecza”. Każdy z nich zaczął swoją własną szkołę treningową, nauczając ich własnych dróg miecza. Ci Ansei o najwyższej cnotliwości przemierzali kraj, biorąc udział w bitwach, naprawiając krzywdy i próbując zakończyć konflikt. Podsumowując. Hunding był pieśniarzem miecza, mistrzem, nie, Mistrzem Ansei w czasie, gdy konflikt, zrodzony z chaosu wokół śmierci Torna, sięgał swego szczytu. Wielu pieśniarzy odłożyło swe miecze i stali się artystami, gdyż pociąg rzemieślniczego dziedzictwa był silny, ale inni, jak Hunding podążali za ideałem wojownika, poszukującego oświecenia przez niebezpieczne ścieżki miecza. Pojedynki w akcie zemsty i próby umiejętności były typowym obrazem, a szkół szermierki przybywało. Frandar do Hunding Hel Ansei No Shira lub powszechnie znany jako Frandar Hunding, narodził się w marchiach dalekiej pustyni w prowincji Wysokiej Pustyni, Hunding jest nazwą regionu Wysokiej Pustyni, w pobliżu jego miejsca narodzin. No Shira znaczy szlachetną osobę lub osobę o szlacheckim urodzeniu, a Hel Ansei jest jego tytułem Świętości Miecza. Przodkowie Hundinga sięgają wstecz do początków odnotowanych czasów w Wysokiej Pustyni i byli rzemieślnikami i mistykami, jego dziad był sługą Starszego Yokedy, Mansela Sesnita i przeprowadził wiele bitew k zjednoczeniu przed zabójstwem Sesnita. Gdy miał lat 14, ojciec Hundinga zmarł w jednym z wielu powstań, a on został, by wspierać swoją matkę i czterech braci. Jego zręczność z mieczem jednak sprawiła jego życie zarówno trudnym, jak i łatwym. Łatwym, jako że jego usługi okazały się w wielkim zapotrzebowaniu, jako straż czy eskorter. Trudne, gdyż jego sława wyprzedzała go i wielu oczekiwało w kolejce, by zmierzyć się z nim w walce, by zdobyć w mgnieniu oka sławę, przez jego klęskę. W czasie, gdy Hunding miał lat 30 walczył i wygrał więcej niż 90 pojedynków, zabijając wszystkich jego przeciwników. Stał się on właściwie nie do pokonania z mieczem, zdobywając taką umiejętność i mistrzostwo, że w końcu przestał używać rzeczywistego miecza stworzonego przez rzemiosło jego ludu i zaczął używać Shehai lub „drogi duchowego miecza”. Wszyscy pieśniarze miecza uczyli się przez ich intensywny trening i oddania bogom wojny i drodze miecza, formy dyscypliny, która pozwala na utworzenie duchowego miecza. To prosta forma magii lub mistrzostwo umysłu, gdzie przez obraz miecza jest on uformowany z czystej myśli. Pieśniarz miecza formuje miecz przez skupienie i przybiera on kształt w jego ręku – zazwyczaj blady przedmiot ze światła, mgławe i nierealne, przedmiot piękna możliwie, symbol oddania do Drogi i bogów, ale nie broń. Jednakże ci Ansei najwyższego sortu i wrażliwości oraz ci z talentem do magii, mogą w czasie presji, uformować duchowy miecz, Shehai, który jest czymś więcej niż światło i powietrze – jest niepowstrzymaną bronią wielkiej potęgi, broń, której nigdy nie sposób odebrać od właściciela, bez odebrania mu również i jego umysłu. Shehai stało się bronią Hundinga, a z nim kładł zgraje bandytów i tułające się potwory, które roiły się po ziemi. W końcu kończąc jego 90-ty pojedynek, pokonując złego Wielkiego Pana Janica i jego siedmiu liczych towarzyszy, był on zadowolony, że był naprawdę niepokonany, Hunding wtedy zwrócił się k formułowaniu jego filozofii Drogi Miecza. Spisał swe nauki w KSIĘDZE KRĘGÓW, gdy żył jako pustelnik w jaskini w górach Wysokiej Pustyni w jego szóstym roku. W tym roku Hunding zapisał się w wielu bitwach cesarstwa, pokonując wszystkich przeciwników, myślał, że jest już gotowy na śmierć i oddalił się do swej jaskini, by uwiecznić swą strategię i mistyczną wizję, by podzielić się nią z innymi Pieśniarzami Miecza. To było po ukończeniu swego zwoju o Kręgu, jak Pieśniarze znaleźli go układającego swój wiersz śmierci i przygotowując się, by dołączyć do bogów wojny w ostatnim spoczynku. W sześćdziesiątce był on żwawym człowiekiem, który przebiegł myślą przez życie, ale jego ludzie, pieśniarze miecza, potrzebowali go. Potrzebowali go jak nigdy przedtem. Torna Polowanie na Miecze odseparowało Pieśniarzy od zwykłych ludzi i wschód Ostatniego Cesarza rozpoczął ostatni wielki konflikt pustynnego cesarstwa. Cesarza i jego małżonki Elisy ostatnim wysiłkiem, by wyrwać władzę cesarza od ludu, poprzez wyniszczenie pieśniarzy miecza. Hira przysiągł wyszukać każdego Pieśniarza ze swą Bandycką armią skomponowaną z orków i wyrzutków wojen cesarstwa i by wyplenić ich z powierzchni planety. Pieśniarze Miecza nigdy nie byli liczni. Surowa pustynia utrzymała przy życiu narodziny niewielu, a dorastanie w niewybaczających nieużytkach, usuwało wszystkich, oprócz tych o żelaznym duchu i woli. Tak więc ostateczny konflikt, który stał się znany jako „Wojna Pieśniarzy”, zastał ludzi miecza nieprzygotowanych i niegotowych, by połączyć razem ich indywidualne wspaniałe zdolności w armię, która mogła obronić ich domy i życia. Frandar Hunding był odnaleziony, jego wiersz śmierci przerwany i bezceremonialne żądanie pieśniarzy uderzyło w niego. Do nieznanych bogów wojny należą się wielkie dzięki, że Hunding miał w jaskini czas, by spisać jego lata nagromadzonego doświadczenia, strategii, drogi Shehai. Pieśniarze uciekli ze swych obozów wysoko na pustynne wzgórza i góry. Uciekli do stóp Hattu „Ojca Gór”, gdzie Hunding uszedł, by pisać w spokoju i umrzeć i gdzie ci niedobitkowie uformowali Armię Kręgu – poznali Ścieżkę Hundinga, jego strategię, jego taktyki i jego ostateczną wizję mistrzowskiego uderzenia. Hunding obmyślił plan siedmiu bitew, prowadząc Armię Hiry dalej, i dalej w pustkę do stóp Hattu, gdzie ostatnia bitwa miałaby być wywalczona. Hunding nazwał swój plan „Młotem i Kowadłem”. Z każdą bitwą Pieśniarze Hundinga mieliby dalej przyuczać się w jego strategiach i taktykach, rośli w silę w użytku Shehai i stali się gotowi pokonać swych przeciwników w siódmej bitwie. I tak było, sześć bitw się rozegrało, każda ni to zwycięstwo, ni przegrana, każda prowadząca do następnej. Większe armie Hiry podążały za małą armią Hundinga. Przewyższani liczebnie trzydziestu do jednego, pieśniarze nie zawahali się w Drodze. Scena była ustawiona. Hira i jego Armia wymanewrowali do podstawy Góry Hattu, gdzie uderzenie młotem zostało zadane. Bitwa była nierówna i wielu pieśniarzy legło tego dnia. Hunding wiedział, że pieśniarzy, którzy przetrwają, będzie niewielu, ale Hira i jego imperium zła nie miało przetrwać i tak też przebiegła bitwa. Na koniec Hunding i mniej niż dwadzieścia tysięcy Pieśniarzy przetrwało tego dnia, ale żaden z armii zła się ostał, by plądrować i mordować, więcej niż trzysta tysięcy legło tego dnia pod Hattu. Z tych, których oszczędzono by zbiegli i żyli, wszyscy rozpierzchli się na cztery wiatry i nie zorganizowali już nigdy swej siły. Pieśniarze spakowali swoje życia, złożyli namioty, opłakali zmarłych i podążyli za Hundingiem do wielkiego miasta portowego, Łuku, w prowincji Morskiwiatr. Tam Hundinga czekała flotylla okrętów. Pieśniarze opuścili ich pustynię dla nowej ziemi. Ostatni wielki wojownik, pieśniarze Shehai, Księga Kręgów, wszystko opuszczało ziemię, gdzie ich cnota została niedoceniona. Czerwoni, czerwoni od krwi, w oczach szlachetnego obywatelstwa, zapomnieli, że oni ocalili ich od wielkiego zła. Pieśniarze przysięgli nauczyć się nowych dróg, gdy podróżowali przez wielki ocean do ich nowej ziemi. By przyjąć nowe imię, ale by honorować przeszłość. W szacunku dla swej ostatniej bitwy nazwali ich nową ziemię Hammerfell i przyjęli miano Redgardów. W szacunku dla Hundinga wielkiego księcia wojownika, każde domostwo w Hammerfell ma miejsce przy palenisku alkowę właściwie, tylko niszę, wystarczająco wielką, by trzymać zwój – Księgę Kręgów. en:Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes es:Guardias rojos, su historia y sus héroes ru:Редгарды: их история и герои Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki